


When The Day Meets The Night

by Mikeyway26



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyway26/pseuds/Mikeyway26
Summary: Soda and Pony live a rough life, but make it work if they are next to each other





	1. Chapter 1

_Soda woke up to the shower running, hearing Pony- Boys raspy morning voice singing his favorite Zeppelin song through the sound of beating water. He smiled and hummed along as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, the hardwood flooring cold against his feet. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some apple juice, out of all the things Darry let him do, drinking coffee was not one of them and he was okay with that cause he hated the taste of it. He drank it slowly and listened to the shower shut off, noticing Pony-Boy coming downstairs "Morning, honey" he smiled and kissed his forehead. Instantly making Soda blush a crimson colour, Pony chuckled and grabbed some coffee adding the tiniest bit of liqueur to it to make it sweeter. Pony was the type of person to drink 5 cups of coffee and a beer before noon, he knew it wasn't healthy but he honestly didn't care he knew a Soc would get to him sooner or later. Soda on the only hand was the most innocent one out of them all, yeah he had his problems but on the West- Side, who didn't. Soda always had been Pony's rock, the person in the back of his mind telling him to keep his cool and to not do anything stupid. Darry always stayed at his girlfriends house, so they always were alone "Pony, we need to get food. And cigarettes, we are all out" he murmered as he dug through the fridge to find something to eat, they never had any money no matter how many shifts they had at the gas station. So food was always a problem, they cherished it like it was God himself_


	2. Salvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter! Sorry! But thank you so much for so many reads! This one's dedicated to Hannah if your reading this!

Pony-Boy ran a hand through his hair "we have no money..." he murmered and "I'm pretty sure we can salvage some sticks off the boys, pay em back later" he sighed. He really wished Darry actually cared enough to help with the money and stuff, since he was legally supposed to take care of them. He drank his "coffee" quickly, tapping his fingers against the counter "Any plans for today Soda?" He asked quietly, wanting to see what his brother was doing cause he was planning on going to see a movie today and he wanted to see if Soda would come with him. He doubt he would, but it's worth a shot "n-no Dally is busy and the rest of the gang is most likely hung over...besides Johnny that is" he murmers "well. If you want, I was wondering if you wanted to see the new beach movie with me?" Pony asked and changed his shirt quickly, not caring if Soda saw. He was his brother for god sakes, it's not weird. They have both seen worse. "Yeah, I'll come" Soda grinned and walked upstairs to change his clothes and do his hair. Pony hummed a certain Elvis song, he'd been listening to for so long. He snapped and twirled around, instantly happier that Soda said yes. He adjusted the buttons on his shirt, doing up his fly. Blushing when he noticed it was down


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soda can't handle the fact that his brother looks so innocent when he's engrossed in a movie he's wanted to see for months

When Soda-Pop and Pony-Boy got ready for the day, they finally headed towards the movie hall. Pony led Soda to 'the best seats in the whole hall' Soda nodded and followed like a stray puppy "hey Soda, thanks for taking m-me to this movie. I've wanted to see it for months now" Pony said quietly. When the movie had started, Pony-Boy instantly shut up and let his eyes stay glued to the screen in front of him, Soda never payed attention to the movie. He mostly payed attention to his brothers soft features, like his eyes and his nose. It was almost like when Pony was at the movies all of his problems went away and he was a little kid again, and Soda loved that because he remembered when Pony was little and that made him happy. Pony leaned his head on Sodas shoulder and ended up falling asleep, and when the movie ended Soda picked him up bridal-style and carried him back home humming softly the whole time. Pony woke up slightly, when Soda kicked open the door "S-Soda?" He whispered sleepily "yeah baby boy?" Soda whispered back, not thinking about the fact he just called him baby boy


End file.
